


Dobby: The Paid Elf

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dobby Employed, Dobby Pre Working at Hogwarts, Dumbledore Offers Dobby a Job, Good Dumbledore, HPFT, Hogwarts Era, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Banner by panacea at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><img/><br/><em>A chance encounter with Dumbledore gives Dobby the opportunity of a lifetime.</em><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dobby: The Paid Elf

Dobby the House Elf was no stranger to discomfort. Being bound to the Malfoy family, for the majority of his life, he was used to pain, hunger and exhaustion. When he received that sock from Lucius Malfoy - well technically it was Harry Potter who slipped him the sock - he imagined life would be brighter. He pictured himself finding a nice Wizarding family. A family filled with people just like his Harry Potter. People who would speak to, and treat him, like an equal. His new family would shower him with all the socks his little heart desired. He imagined wearing a clean smock, a warm pair of socks – in mismatched colors and designs, naturally – and being loved and accepted. Never did he imaging he would wander from home to home, only to have doors slammed in his face, be kicked down stairs and, sometimes, physically thrown from a person's property. It has been a little over a year since he had been freed, and still has nowhere to call home. 

One evening Dobby was sitting in an alley in Hogsmeade. It was nearly nightfall, chilly and pouring rain. Shaking from the cold, he was hunched over; an old Daily Prophet over his head, while he attempted to remain dry. After much deliberation – _Will Dobby be thrown out on his backside, once more today?_ he thought dejectedly. He decided he would take refuge within The Hog’s Head – _Dobby is being ok. Strange wizards and strange creatures is in and out all day. Dobby is being fine_ \- he stood up and scurried into the dark and dirty pub. As he opened the door he noticed a tall, thin, long nosed man, with silver hair sitting at the bar. The old man turned his attention towards the newcomer. Dobby froze – _This is being Albus Dumbledore! The greatest Wizard of them all._ Immediately he sank into a low bow; nose nearly touching the floor. Dumbledore stood up immediately. 

"Please,” Dumbledore began kindly, gently lifting him back into a standing position. “Dobby, is it not? Not on my account," Dumbledore took one of Dobby's tiny hands in his own and shook it.

Dobby stared down at the hand which was currently wrapped in Dumbledore’s. His eyes widened and his heart began to race – _Dumbledore is shaking Dobby’s hand? Dumbledore is treating Dobby as an equal? Dobby is not deserving such treatment!_ Tears began cascading down his face. Not only was he face to face with a man he respected, almost as much as Harry Potter, but this man was treating him as if he were any other wizard.  
 

"S-sir," Dobby sniffled. "What an honor it is." he squeaked, his hand still firmly gripping Dumbledore’s.  
 

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the tiny elf. "How has freedom been treating you, Dobby?" he asked sincerely.  
 

Hanging his head in defeat, thinking of slamming doors and hurtful words, Dobby answered, "Not good, sir. Not good at all. No one is wanting Dobby, now that he is asking for paying for his work."  
 

Dumbledore’s warm eyes twinkled down upon Dobby. "No. No, I am afraid they would not want a House Elf who is demanding wages, would they?" Dumbledore said lightly.  
 

Dobby shook his head – _No one is ever needing Dobby. Dobby is doomed to live in the streets. Dobby is being all alone forever_. Dumbledore pulled a stool out from the bar, and gestured for Dobby to join him. Dobby’s heart, once again, began racing as tears leaked from his eyes. Not being used to such kind treatment from anyone, besides his beloved Harry, he began to wail. Aberforth grunted, snorted and shook his head, while cleaning a glass with a dirty rag, behind the bar.  
 

"Dobby is s-sorry, sir. Dobby is not used to such treatment. Not from a Wizard as noble, kind and powerful as you." he sniffled.  
 

Dumbledore patted Dobby on the back and shook his head. "I am just a man, Dobby. A man like any other. No more, no less."  
 

Blowing his nose in the rag he was wearing as a shirt, Dobby shook his head – _You is not ‘just a man,’ sir. You is much more._  
 

"It seems that it may have been fate for us to meet here tonight. As it seems, we are in need of more staff at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began, trying to hide his smile.  
 

Dobby's ears perked up as he beamed at Dumbledore. He was hoping Dumbledore was about to ask him the one thing he was hoping for above all others. "Sir?" he asked.  
 

"I believe we may just be one House Elf short at the school. I would be more than pleased if you would fill that post, Dobby." he said to, shocked, small elf.  

_Work. At. Hogwarts. Dumbledore is asking if Dobby is wanting work at Hogwarts?! Hogwarts, where Harry Potter is being?_ "Dobby would sir! Dobby would enjoy that very much!" he exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled; his eyes were twinkling. "Excellent! Now I believe you stated you are requiring payment for your work?"

"Dobby will be paid at Hogwarts, sir?!" he exclaimed while nearly falling over.  
 

Chuckling softly, Dumbledore answered, "Of course, Dobby. I was thinking, ten galleons a week? And you could have weekends off."  
 

Dobby's eyes widened and he looked a little frightened. "Oh no, sir! No! Dobby is not needing that much, sir. No. Not needing that much at all. Dobby will take a galleon a week and one day off a month. That is all the time Dobby is needing, sir."  
 

"Are you positive, Dobby? I would be more than willing to offer you more." Dumbledore tried.  
 

Shaking his head more, "No, sir. Dobby will take what Dobby said. Dobby is being honored to work at Hogwarts."  
 

Dumbledore reached and shook Dobby's trembling hand. "We have a deal. If you should so desire, you may move into the castle immediately."

_Dobby is not living on the streets! Dobby is having a home! A home with Harry Potter!_ "Thank you sir! Thank you! Dobby will not let you down, sir!" he said excitedly. 

"I know you will not." Dumbledore replied. 

Dumbledore and Dobby left the pub and walked to the castle together. Dobby was bouncing with excitement the entire way to his new job. His new home. For the first time in his life, Dobby truly felt free. 


End file.
